XUniversity
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: UA. Erik est un jeune étudiant qui s'installe dans une université aux Etats-Unis. Là, il rencontre un charmant jeune homme du nom de Charles, mais hélas, il semble que son coeur aille déjà à un certain Sebastian...  Cherik et RavenxHank principalement.
1. Prérentrée

**CHAPITRE UN : Pré-rentrée.**

Erik déboucha dans le couloir des chambres où les étudiants prenaient ou reprenaient leurs repères et leurs chambres.

Le couloir grouillait d'élèves revenant visiblement de vacances, se connaissant ou se reconnaissant. Certains étaient bronzés, d'autres avaient des vêtements entièrement neufs, d'autres encore montraient leurs photos de vacances.

La rumeur de ces centaines d'élèves en train de discuter exaspéra tout de suite le jeune homme. Il soupira, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se lancer dans la mêlée, se frayant un passage grâce à son imposante stature.

Il avait une chambre assez proche, heureusement et il ne tarda pas à la retrouver grâce aux papiers que la secrétaire lui avaient donnés. Devant, il trouva un spectacle plutôt inattendu...

Deux hommes se faisaient face, l'un plus grand que l'autre au milieu de leurs valises. Le plus grand semblait très énervé et le plus petit essayait plutôt de le rassurer. Il se planta devant eux, en espérant qu'ils le remarquent et le laissent passer pour entrer enfin dans sa chambre et échapper au brouhaha des étudiants.

Mais il semblaient qu'ils étaient trop pris dans leur dispute pour cela :

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas mis dans la même chambre ? L'année dernière, on était dans la même chambre !

- Il y a de nouveaux étudiants cette année, Sebastian, c'est normal qu'ils nous mettent dans des chambres différentes, expliqua calmement le plus petit, de plus, je serais dans la chambre juste à côté...

- J'avais demandé à être dans la même chambre que toi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont rien fait ? Je vais demander à ce qu'on règle ça au plus vite...

- Non, répliqua le plus jeune, ce n'est pas la peine, le secrétariat doit déjà être surchargé de travail. Tu pourras venir dans ma chambre autant que tu veux, je suis sûr que ça ne gênera pas mon colocataire.

Alors que le dénommé Sebastian allait se diriger, en dépit des paroles de son ami, vers le secrétariat au bout du couloir, le plus petit des deux le retint en lui prenant les bras avec ses deux mains fines. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Erik qui les regardait depuis un moment.

Aussitôt, il lui sourit. Comme ça, sans le connaître, sans vraiment d'intention claire sans doute. Erik ne put s'empêcher de paraître surpris. Il... n'avait jamais vu un jeune homme aussi beau. La première chose qui le marqua ce furent ses yeux. D'un bleu déconcertant, pâles et brillants d'intelligence, ils le fixaient directement dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. Puis, presque gêné sous ce regard direct mais sympathique, il préféra s'attarder sur... la couleur de sa peau, d'un blanc parfait, teint sans doute acquis grâce à de longues années d'études passionnantes. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge éclatant, magnifiques, légèrement étirées en un petit sourire. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bien coiffés tombaient cependant devant ses yeux. Ils étaient bruns assez sombres et rejetés en arrière. Il semblait être quelqu'un de très soigné.

Le jeune homme portait une chemise d'un bleu très clair ainsi que des jeans d'une manière assez élégante. Ses mains étaient longues, fines et blanches, sans doute peu habituées au travail physique. Cependant, Erik put deviner un cal à l'endroit où il devait poser son stylo pour écrire. Un homme d'études, donc.

Ce fut seulement quand le jeune homme détourna le regard qu'Erik réalisa que ledit Sebastian le regardait avec des yeux qui auraient pu tuer un homme, si les regards tuaient. Erik se força à ne pas déchaîner toute sa colère de s'être laissé hypnotisé par la jeune homme sur Sebastian. Il se contenta de dire d'une manière froide et assez calme :

- J'ai été assigné à la chambre 37.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de pousser légèrement Sebastian vers lui pour lui laisser le passage avant de prendre lui-même la parole :

- Bien sûr, c'est ici. Désolé.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Erik de haut en bas avant de décider qu'il n'était pas dangereux et de le laisser passer dans son dos.

Erik entra dans la chambre. Elle était assez petite mais propre et confortable.

Constituée d'une petite cuisine vide, d'une table carrée pour deux ou quatre personnes, de deux chaises, de deux canapés dans le salon avec une télévision. La décoration était très sobre, essentiellement verte et blanche. Puis, Erik emprunta un petit couloir qui menait à la salle de bain dotée d'un lavabo, de toilettes et d'une douche. Retournant sur ses pas, il découvrit les deux chambres à coucher. Elles étaient identiques.

Erik prit celle de droite et posa toutes ses valises dedans avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de fermer les yeux un moment.

L'Amérique. Après la Pologne, l'Allemagne, la Suisse et la France, le voilà en Amérique pour finir sa scolarité chaotique. Il s'était inscrit à l'université Xavier en physique. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça, mais il aimait cette matière et avait souvent de très bons résultats.

Sa porte s'ouvrit. Erik se tourna vivement vers l'intrus. Sebastian. Il s'en voulut un moment d'avoir espéré voir apparaître le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Sebastian, lui, semblait plus âgé. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, grand, musclé mais fin, visiblement un homme d'études lui aussi, mais plus sportif que son ami. Il avait des yeux d'un noir profond qui semblaient le scruter, l'analyser, mais pas avec autant de succès que les yeux clairs de l'inconnu. Ses cheveux étaient, quant à eux, plus clairs, mais tout aussi bien coiffés.

Erik n'aimait pas la manière dont il se tenait, trop sûr de lui, trop nonchalant, presque négligeant et surtout, incroyablement hautain. Moins il aurait affaire avec lui, mieux ce sera.

- Je partagerai ta chambre pour cette année, commença Sebastian. Je suis Sebastian Smitt, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Erik se leva pour la lui serrer. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais plus musclé également. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux :

- Erik Leshner, répondit-il brièvement en serrant sa main d'un geste sec.

- Quels cours suis-tu ?

- Physique. Toi ?

- Physique aussi. On sera amené à se voir souvent alors.

Les deux semblaient être dérangés par le fait. L'accord de guerre froide était donc consenti des deux partis. Bien.

OoOoO

Charles entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il n'était pas avec son petit ami cette année, mais il devait s'avouer que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il pourrait travailler plus tranquillement.

Etant en deuxième année, il ne perdit pas de temps à observer la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elles avaient toutes la même alliance de vert et de blanc, deux couleurs neutres par excellence.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'une des chambres, décidé à l'adopter pour l'année.

- Oh, désolé ! fit-il quand il tomba sur un jeune homme qui était en train de s'installer avant lui dans la chambre.

Son colocataire pour l'année se tourna vers lui et osa un sourire timide. Il était un peu décoiffé à cause des efforts de rangements, mais il était brun, pas trop mal, plutôt pâle et assez grand. Et surtout, extrêmement timide.

- Ce.. ce n'est pas grave, euhm, vous voulez la chambre ? Je suis désolé, on ne s'est pas concertés parce que euh...

- Non, non, gardez-la, elles se ressemblent toutes, je vous en prie. Je suis Charles, et vous ? se présenta le jeune homme après avoir rassuré son colocataire.

- Hank McCoy, répondit le timide en lui serrant la main.

C'était une poignée de main chaleureuse, franche et amicale. Les deux jeunes hommes allaient vite bien s'entendre. Ils se sourirent. L'année commençait bien.

OoOoO

Erik, installé dans le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table basse changeait les chaînes pour parvenir à trouver un journal télévisé qui parlait d'autre chose que de l'Amérique. Le soir commençait à tomber et demain, ce serait la rentrée, le point de départ d'une nouvelle année, d'une nouvelle tonne de boulot et de nouvelles haines. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer à réviser ce soir, sentant la fatigue du voyage se faire de plus en plus pressante sur ses paupières.

Or, il était à peine 20 heures.

D'une oreille distraite, il capta la conversation que son 'ami' Sebastian tenait avec un inconnu au téléphone :

- 20h30 ? Mais j'ai dit à Charles de passer à 20h45 quelque chose comme ça... On aura pas fini d'ici-là... Oui... Oui, je sais... Mais noooon... Bon, d'accord, j'arrive, je verrai Charles plus tard... A tout de suite.

Sebastian raccrocha et alla s'affaler sur le canapé à son tour. Le geste aurait pu être sympathique, l'ambiance aussi, mais une sorte de répulsion naturelle les empêchait de bien s'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Un journal télévisé étranger.

- Ah...

Un silence lourd et tendu s'installa entre eux deux.

- Je voudrais que tu fasses un truc pour moi, reprit Sebastian.

- Quoi ? soupira Erik.

- Charles va arriver à 45, est-ce que tu peux lui dire que je suis parti avec des amis qui ne voulaient pas entendre mes protestations ? Il comprendra.

- Et c'est vrai ?

- Presque.

Non seulement, il était déplaisant, mais en plus, il posait des lapins à ses amis pour d'autres personnes. Qui était le Charles en question, d'ailleurs ? Etait-ce... l'inconnu aux yeux bleus ?... Non, ils venaient de se disputer... Un autre ami peut-être.

Erik espérait seulement que Sebastian ne fasse pas la fête toutes les nuits dans l'appartement. Il avait besoin de silence pour se concentrer et travailler. Et si tous les amis de son colocataire étaient comme lui... Ça ferait un massacre de masse.

Sebastian ne tarda pas à se lever, tandis qu'Erik finit par opter pour un journal télévisé américain en désespoir de cause.

Quelques minutes après, on frappa à la porte. Erik se tassa dans le canapé. Ce n'était certainement pas pour lui. On frappa à nouveau.

- J'arrive ! cria Sebastian de la salle de bain avant de sortir dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte.

Il n'y avait aucun doute : il allait sortir pour faire la fête. Et ce, sans son ami à qui il avait donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une ravissante créature blonde à la poitrine avantageuse, hyper maquillée, vêtue d'une robe très sexy, blanche, mais qui devait coûter cinq mille dollars par centimètres carré de tissu. On se demandait bien comment il allait finir la soirée, le Sebastian en question.

Tant qu'il ne le réveillait pas, tout irait bien.

Sebastian prit la bras de la belle et souhaita bonne soirée à Erik qui lui répondit par un grognement avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Enfin seul ! Erik se laissa glissé dans le canapé, complètement allongé, la tête tordue de toutes les façons possibles pour pouvoir suivre les informations.

La position allongée était une mauvaise idée. Il était incroyablement fatigué. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se relever. Juste pour se changer et se réfugier sous les draps pour reprendre un peu le décalage horaire.

Puis, on frappa à la porte. Encore. Erik soupira. Ce devait être l'ami de Sebastian. Il était 45 pile. Quelqu'un de ponctuel. Le jeune homme se força à se redresser et marcha jusqu'à la porte en se recoiffant un peu et tirant sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur l'inconnu aux yeux bleus. Charles.

Il avait simplement changé de chemise, remplaçant la bleue par une blanche qui lui allait très bien, assez proche du corps. Il sourit une nouvelle fois à Erik et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau hypnotisé par les lèvres de Charles.

- Bonsoir, fit Charles, désolé de vous déranger, Sebastian m'a demandé de venir et...

- Il... Erik se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Il n'est pas là. Des amis lui ont demandé de sortir avec eux...

- Oh.

Erik se sentit littéralement fondre quand il vit la tristesse et la déception se peindre sur les traits du visage si attrayant de Charles. Le jeune homme allait tourner la tête et partir quand il le rattrapa :

- Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez l'attendre, si ça se trouve, il reviendra plus tôt que prévu. On pourrait... discuter en l'attendant ou...

Nouveau sourire. Celui-là était bien plus rayonnant :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il revienne de sitôt, s'il est parti s'amuser, mais je vais tenter ma chance quand même. Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, entrez.

Erik ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer Charles et la referma derrière lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait. D'habitude, il avait plutôt tendance à laisser les gens dehors, les traiter froidement et sèchement et à apprécier la solitude de ses soirées.

Mais Charles était différent. Discret mais présent, pas tellement timide, à l'aise dans l'appartement de son ami... Charles lui plaisait bien.

Ils s'assirent dans la canapé, chacun avec un verre de la bouteille de whisky précieusement gardée par Sebastian et ils discutèrent.

Plus il passait du temps en compagnie du jeune homme, plus Erik l'appréciait. Il était non seulement très beau, mais aussi très intelligent et très sympathique.

Une heure seulement après l'arrivée de Charles, Erik se surprenait à lui raconter sa vie. Enfin, presque. Il lui parlait de ses nombreux déménagements, des différents systèmes scolaires, des langues qu'il avait apprises, de ses études. Charles l'écoutait attentivement, assis confortablement dans le même canapé que lui, son verre à la main, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Lui-même ne parlait pas énormément de lui, mais il répondait à toutes ses questions.

Ils semblaient si différents ! Charles avait, apparemment, grandi dans une famille aisée, mais dans une ambiance de froide politesse. Erik, lui, s'était toujours senti très proche de sa mère même dans la pire des misères.

Pourtant... Pourtant Erik avait l'impression que Charles comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait, ce qu'il avait ressenti sur ce qu'il avait apprit...

23 heures sonnèrent.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'attendre Sebastian plus longtemps, déclara Charles avec une moue après un silence. De plus, il vaut mieux pour nous que nous allions nous reposer.

- Si je peux me permettre, osa Erik, quelles sont vos... relations avec Sebastian ?

Charles eut l'air un peu gêné et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Erik allait lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave s'il ne répondait pas quand la réponse arriva :

- Sebastian est mon... copain. Enfin, nous sortons ensemble.

Erik sentit alors une très forte sensation de déplaisir. Il se sentait... trahi dans la confiance qu'il avait de Charles. Comment pouvait-il sortir avec un être pareil ?

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

- Non, lui assura Erik, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Tant mieux, ça me déplairait énormément que tu puisses penser que je suis... dépravé...

Erik ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

- Jamais je ne penserai une telle chose de toi, Charles.

Le sourire que le jeune homme lui offrit fut radieux. Erik aurait adoré le voir plus souvent naître sur ses lèvres rouges. Comment Sebastian pouvait-il le négliger ainsi ? Appeler son petit ami pour leur première soirée de l'année avant de lui poser un lapin et de partir avec une blonde aux gros seins. D'ailleurs, un instant, Erik se demanda s'il devait révéler l'information à Charles... Non, ça aurait trop l'air d'une vengeance, comme s'il aurait voulu se mettre entre les deux amoureux, les séparer...

Ça aurait trop l'air de ce qu'il avait incroyablement envie de faire. Mais il se retint et se contenta de raccompagner Charles à la porte.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent.

Erik alla directement se changer et se glisser entre ses draps.

Il venait de parler avec l'inconnu aux yeux bleus. Il venait de lui raconter sa vie sans retenue, avec une confiance qu'il avait du mal à croire venant de lui-même. Il avait appris qu'il sortait avec l'être le plus détestable qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il avait appris que Charles pouvait être attiré par les hommes...Et que lui aussi...

Décidément, il sentait que cette année, il allait sans doute avoir énormément de révélations sur lui-même et ses réactions face aux autres.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

OoOoO

Charles referma les draps sur lui et posa la tête sur son oreiller, faisant face au mur contre lequel son lit était poussé. Il repensa à sa soirée.

Bien sûr, il avait été extrêmement déçu de l'absence de Sebastian qui lui avait envoyé des mails lui rappelant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et tout ce qu'il lui réservait à la rentrée, le forçant à évacuer lui-même sa frustration... Mais, il avait été aussi très intéressé par Erik, le colocataire de son petit ami. Ils ne semblaient pas s'apprécier et Charles pouvait le comprendre parfaitement : ils étaient tous les deux assez renfermés, secrets et deux personnes ayant un tel caractère s'entendent rarement.

Ceci dit, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Erik. Il était timide. Contrairement à Sebastian qui était arrogant de nature, Erik lui, était plus réservé, mais il cachait cette réserve par un masque d'asocialité. Lorsqu'ils avaient discuté, il lui avait fait confiance et il lui en avait raconté énormément sur sa vie.

Il avait visité beaucoup de pays, mais il voyageait toujours seul. Il semblait qu'il avait toujours été seul et qu'avoir la compagnie d'un jeune homme lors d'une soirée était un fait nouveau pour lui.

Pourtant, il était très beau : grand, musclé, bien proportionné, il semblait fait pour l'exercice physique. Il avait coupé ses cheveux châtains assez courts et sa barbe semblait pousser à nouveau assez discrètement sur ses joues. Ses yeux, quant à eux étaient d'un bleu vert assez intriguant. Charles aimait beaucoup l'observer en train de parler, avec ses yeux qui s'éclairaient ou s'assombrissaient avec ses paroles, prouvant qu'il lui disait la vérité, toute la vérité. Il appréciait cet effort de franchise que Sebastian ne faisait plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

Ça avait été un mensonge, bien sûr. Parti s'amuser avec des amis, mon oeil.

Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon. De toutes manières, il était avec Sebastian et pas avec Erik.


	2. Rentrée

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Rentrée.**

Hank se réveilla pour de bon quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur un Charles encore en pyjama, une cafetière à la main :

- Il est l'heure de se réveiller si tu ne veux pas être en retard, Hank, lui fit gentiment Charles. J'ai fais du café, tu en veux ?

Il y avait pire comme manière de se réveiller que par un jeune homme pas trop mal en pyjama qui lui demandait s'il voulait du café... Hank hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux.

Puis, il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et rejoignit Charles dans la cuisine qui avait déjà fait quelques toasts.

- Alors, où as-tu cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Charles en attaquant un toast recouvert de beurre de cacahouètes.

- J'ai deux heures de biologie animale dans l'amphi 400, répondit Hank en rajoutant sucre et lait dans son café. Et toi ?

- J'attaque fort, déclara Charles en s'étirant, avec quatre heures de cours magistral sur l'histoire de la génétique.

- Bon courage, ça te gène pas si j'utilise la douche en premier ?

- Non, vas-y, je n'ai pas encore fini mon petit déjeuner.

OoOoO

Erik sortit de la salle de bain entièrement habillé à la minute où il entendit la cafetière siffler. Il se sécha les cheveux rapidement avant de reposer la serviette sur le canapé et se servir du café noir. Il allait en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. Les rentrées, mine de rien, demandent un nouveau rythme. Il était important donc de se lever à 6h30 pour un cours qui commençait à 8 heures.

Le jeune homme versa un peu de lait dans ses céréales avant de mélanger le tout et de les avaler.

Sebastian émergea quelques minutes après, encore en pyjama, visiblement payant les conséquences de la fête de la veille. Savait-il ? Savait-il que Charles avait passé la soirée à parler avec lui parce qu'il lui avait posé un lapin ? En tous cas il n'en montra rien et se contenta de se servir de café.

Aucun des deux ne se parlèrent. Sebastian ne tarda pas à aller se doucher et Erik, dès qu'il eut fini de faire la vaisselle, prépara ses affaires de cours et s'en alla.

Il mit un peu de temps à sortir des dortoirs mais finit par trouver le campus et les salles. Selon son emploi du temps, il devait se trouver à huit heures devant l'amphi 200. Il traversa le campus, passant devant toutes les salles en espérant se repérer assez vite pour ne pas arriver en retard au premier cours.

Il marcha tant et si bien qu'il finit par trouver un amphi 400, mais l'amphi 200 semblait hors de vue.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur son miracle personnel : Charles était en train de marcher avec ses livres sous le bras, entouré d'une jeune femme blonde très jolie, naturelle et très différente de celle qui avait enlevé Sebastian hier. Elle discutait joyeusement avec lui et un autre jeune homme, qui avait l'air d'un jeune rat de bibliothèque, timide mais complètement passionné par la jeune femme.

Charles l'aperçu très vite et vint à sa rencontre en lui serrant la main. L'uniforme de l'école lui allait très bien, contrairement à lui. Erik fut à nouveau frappé par ses yeux bleus et son sourire.

- Erik ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. En revanche, je crois que je suis perdu. ce campus est énorme.

- Je peux sans doute t'aider, où as-tu cours ?

- L'amphi 200.

- Parfait ! J'y allais pour voir Sebastian. Je vais t'accompagner.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui semblaient tout juste faire connaissance mais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il se demanda s'il était aussi ridicule que le jeune homme brun quand il essayait de se rapprocher de Charles. Celui-ci leur dit au revoir en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme et en tapant gentiment sur son épaule.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir vers Erik en lui montrant la voie. Ils marchèrent un temps en silence :

- J'espère que je ne te fais pas faire un trop grand détour, fit Erik.

- Pas du tout, le rassura Charles, je suis dans l'amphi à côté du vôtre.

Ils finirent de marcher en silence, Erik mémorisant le chemin à emprunter. Ce silence-là n'était pas maladroit, il était plutôt confiant et intime. Erik ne se sentait pas gêné par ce silence.

Les étudiants commençaient à affluer dans les couloirs. L'heure des cours approchait. Quelques étudiants saluèrent Charles et Erik en surpris même quelques uns à le mater sans vergogne. Il leur jetait toujours des regards noirs... Avant de se rappeler que Sebastian en avait fait de même lorsqu'il avait regardé Charles la première fois.

Très vite, il se rendit compte que Charles connaissait pas mal de monde ici et que tout le monde lui souriait. Il inspirait la confiance à n'importe qui. Même à lui. Mais il aurait tout de même voulu être un peu différent aux yeux de Charles...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant l'amphithéâtre. Là, Sebastian attendait déjà son petit ami. Il avait un style faussement décontracté, mais Erik savait bien qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps ou l'envie de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon et de se coiffer correctement. Il sourit dès qu'il aperçut Charles.

Charles lui-même sembla rayonner de bonheur. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et plus rien ne sembla compter à ses yeux que l'espèce d'abruti qui lui souriait aussi et faisait quelques pas vers lui. Erik préféra rester en retrait, mais regardait tout de même les deux jeunes hommes se retrouver.

- Charles, pour une fois, c'est moi qui t'ai attendu !

- Je suis désolé Sebastian. J'espère que tu es bien remis de ta soirée de la veille.

Erik sourit quand il entendit tout de même une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix de Charles. Sebastian le fit taire d'un baiser. Il venait de prendre le visage de Charles dans ses mains et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Charles sembla accepter le deal et finit par se taire. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sebastian et le serra tendrement contre lui.

- C'est bizarre, hein ? surgit une voix juste à côté d'Erik.

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir au jeune homme qui osait le surprendre dans sa séance de voyeur. C'était un jeune homme très roux, négligemment habillé de l'uniforme de l'université, son sac pendant misérablement sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demanda Erik froidement.

- Eh bien, que le troisième année le plus populaire soit avec le plus doué de la promotion de génétique !

- Jaloux ? lui fit ironiquement Erik.

- Sean Cassidy, se présenta le roux.

Erik lui serra la main tout de même.

OoOoO

Hank regarda Raven, penchée sur ses notes. Son stylo grattait la feuille au même rythme que la voix du professeur. Lui, avait bien plus de mal à suivre. Son attention était toujours distraite par le parfum de la jeune femme, le moindre mouvement de ses cheveux...

- McCoy, retentit la voix du professeur, si votre camarade vous intéresse plus que la biologie animale, proposez-lui un cinéma au lieu d'un cours aussi ennuyeux...

Le jeune homme sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et le brûler entièrement. Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers lui. Quelques rires retentirent. Hank marmonna des excuses que le professeur n'entendit pas et le cours reprit.

Il n'osait plus regarder Raven, toujours aussi rouge, ni même relever la tête. Toute son attention était désormais concentrée sur sa feuille et à ses notes parsemées.

Il n'était pas un homme particulièrement charmeur ni même dragueur ou à l'aise avec qui que ce soit. S'intéresser à Raven, une femme particulièrement charmante et enjouée était la plus grosse erreur sociale de sa vie. Si seulement, il ne l'avait pas regardée avec autant d'attention ce matin, en sortant des dortoirs avec Charles, si seulement il n'était pas tombé sur la soeur de son colocataire, si seulement son colocataire ne s'était pas empressé de les présenter... Si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux.

Une main tapota son avant-bras. Il sursauta et releva la tête. Raven lui sourit et lui fit glisser un petit bout de papier sur la table. Hank, surpris et gêné le prit et le lut tout de suite : «_samedi après-midi au cinéma ?_»

Il releva les yeux. Raven le regardait et lui souriait. Tout de suite, il sourit également et hocha la tête en silence.

Quand ils revinrent sur le cours et leurs notes, ils étaient désormais complètement concentrés... mais dans leurs esprits jouaient quelques fois les souhaits formés sur une certaine après-midi au cinéma.

OoOoO

Erik entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sebastian dès la fin des cours. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, mais le brouhaha des élèves, les présentations et autres inepties commençaient à l'énerver. Il avait besoin de calme, de silence.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Sebastian ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il avait du aller chercher Charles, sans doute, pour l'embrasser et lui dire combien il lui avait manqué et tout un tas de mensonges du même genre...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta son sac dans sa chambre avant d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans le frigo. Il y trouva les céréales. Prenant le paquet, surpris de voir que «le mec le plus populaire» mette des céréales dans un frigo, il s'en servit tout de même avant de les enfermer dans un placard, ce qui était définitivement plus leur place.

Alors qu'il était en train de travailler dans sa chambre, son bol de céréales à la main, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'y prêta pas attention, ce devait être Sebastian qui rentrait enfin. Erik retourna à sa confection de fiches.

Puis, il entendit des chuchotements. Deux voix se parlaient dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille pour saisir quelques brides :

- Non, Sebastian, pas maintenant... On a dit dans deux heures... Quand est-ce que je vais travailler, moi ?

- Oh, mais tu vas travailler, Charles, tu sens ce que tu vas devoir travailler ?

Charles rit doucement tandis que Sebastian ouvrait la porte derrière eux. Puis, la chambre engloutit leurs ébats.

Quand Erik retourna sur son bureau, il s'aperçut que son crayon de papier venait de se briser dans sa main. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage et lâcha les morceaux. Une écharde s'était enfoncée dans sa main, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur, physique néanmoins.

Il posa sa tête contre le bord de son bureau et inspira profondément. Bien sûr que Charles était avec Sebastian, c'était clair depuis le début, mais... ils pourraient au moins être discrets !

Il prit un autre crayon et continua à griffonner sur ses fiches.

Il était prêt de 20 heures quand il se leva à nouveau, tiraillé par la faim et le besoin de bouger. Surtout que son écharde saignait désormais et il en mettait partout sur ses fiches.

Il sortit dans le couloir, trouvant la chambre étonnement silencieuse. Il devait ne pas les avoir entendus se séparer...

Erik se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était allumée et il y avait visiblement quelqu'un dans la douche. Personne qui laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand Erik rentra. Le jeune homme resta interdit une seconde avant de faire comme si de rien n'était :

- J'viens juste pour soigner un truc, je reste pas longtemps, Sebastian, s'excusa-t-il en marmonnant.

Puis, il dépassa la douche pour arriver jusqu'au lavabo et ouvrir les deux miroirs qui refermaient sa trousse de secours. L'eau de la douche s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. Erik garda les yeux baissés : il ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir Sebastian nu. Déjà que voir Sebastian tout court...

- Tu t'es fais mal, Erik ? retentit la voix de... Charles.

Sursautant, le jeune homme se tourna vers Charles qui sortait tout juste de la douche, le regardant avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Erik se sentit rougir et baissa à nouveau les yeux... puis, il les tourna.

Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se débarrasser des images dérangeantes mais incroyablement excitantes d'un Charles nu, trempé, complètement détendu, souriant, ses cheveux trempés collés dans son cou.

- C'est marrant que tu m'aies confondu avec Sebastian continua le jeune homme comme s'il venait de le rencontrer dans le couloir de l'appartement. On ne se ressemble pas du tout, tu trouves ?

Erik entendit un bruissement de serviette et en conclut que Charles venait de se couvrir, au moins un peu. Il venait en effet d'enfiler une petite serviette autour de ses hanches. Son torse, pâle mais légèrement musclé et trempé était encore à sa vue et Erik se voyait déjà en train de le plaquer contre le mur pour parcourir sa peau de baisers et de caresses, encouragé par les gémissements de Charles qui passait ses doigts trempés dans ses cheveux...

- Comment t'es-tu fais cela ? lui demanda à nouveau Charles en s'approchant de lui, regardant sa main.

- J'ai... J'ai cassé un crayon. Mauvaise qualité... Mais, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste une écharde qu'il faut que j'enlève.

Erik prit sa trousse de secours et sortit du désinfectant ainsi qu'une pince à épiler (pour affiner sa barbe, bien sûr) L'écharde étant assez grosse, il n'eut pas de mal à la localise,r percer la peau pour aller la rechercher.

Charles se détourna et s'éloigna, prenant ses vêtements, accrochés à côté des serviettes.

Etait-ce du à la vapeur de la douche ou à la présence de Charles, mais en tous cas, Erik sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui, surtout quand il entendit Charles se rhabiller. Comment cela s'était-il passé ? Comment était Sebastian sur ce terrain-là ? Egoïste et arrogant aussi ? Charles avait-il apprécié ?

Il ne tarda pas à asperger sa blessure de désinfectant et à quitter la pièce en trombe sous les yeux surpris de Charles.

OoOoO

Hank vit Charles rentrer, presque trempé dans son uniforme enfilé à la hâte. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer deux heures avec son petit ami. Le jeune homme, qui était en train de faire la cuisine lui demanda :

- Tout va bien, Charles ?

- Oh, oui, ça va.

- Tu sembles soucieux.

- Je pense surtout à la tonne de boulot que j'ai déjà à rattraper. Je me coucherais tard ce soir.

Il mit la table et tous deux ne tardèrent pas à manger sur la petite table de la salle à manger.

- Comment ça se passe avec Raven ? demanda Charles avec un sourire.

- Elle est très sympa. Elle est adorable, comme toi, en fait, répondit Hank avec entrain.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Elle t'a dit pour samedi ?

- Tu sais ?

- Hank, Raven est ma soeur, même si on ne partage pas le même appartement, je sais tout.

- Elle m'a dit pour samedi. Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je verrais avec Sebastian.

- Il est possessif ?

- Ça dépend. Il est surtout occupé en ce moment. Charles s'assombri, puis, se reprit, tu as déjà une idée précise quant au film que tu veux voir ?

- Pas tellement. j'aimerai emmener Raven voir un vrai bon film, pas une excuse pour une sortie ! répondit Hank.

Charles lui sourit presque tendrement avant de finir son repas et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour travailler.

Le comportement étrange d'Erik, la brutalité de Sebastian au lit, les intrigues amoureuses de sa soeur... Décidément, c'était une rentrée pas tellement ordinaire, pensa Charles avant de se replonger dans les abysses de la génétique.


	3. Postrentrée

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Post-rentrée**.

Charles était debout, sous le jet brûlant de la douche, les yeux fermés, ses mains étalant le shampooing dans ses cheveux trempés et collés contre sa peau. Il soupirait d'aise, des frissons parcourant son échine quand ses mains massaient ses cheveux.

Puis, Erik entra à son tour dans la douche, entièrement nu lui aussi. Charles sursauta légèrement quand il sentit ses bras passer autour de son torse, caressant la peau langoureusement au passage. Il se pencha légèrement, le tenant toujours dos à lui dans son étreinte à la fois douce et ferme et embrassa la peau entre le cou et l'épaule. Charles gémit légèrement quand il utilisa ses dents sur le même endroit.

Très vite, ses mains descendirent le long de son torse en une longue caresse, atteignant ce qu'il cherchait. Charles ouvrit grand les yeux, sentant le plaisir le saisir en même temps que la main d'Erik saisissait autre chose.

- Erik, chuchota-t-il contre les murs embués de la douche.

Son nom ne lui avait jamais paru aussi doux que sur les lèvres de Charles. Il le récompensa en faisant monter le plaisir, ses lèvres parcourant toute la peau qui était à sa portée. La respiration de Charles devenait de plus en plus profonde et saccadée comme une mélodie enivrante.

- Charles...

Erik finit par venir dans sa propre main dans un pauvre orgasme qui ne servait qu'à le libérer de la tension sexuelle de la soirée. Voir Charles comme ça, entièrement trempé presque nu, si proche de lui. C'était inhumain.

Si Erik avait déjà considéré embrasser des hommes avant, jamais ses fantasmes sur la gente masculine n'étaient allés aussi loin. En général, il se contentait de fantasmer sur des filles, ce qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait la carrière d'un Casanova.

Mais Charles... Charles était un fantasme incarné dans un seul homme : il avait de la conversation, de l'esprit, il était aussi sympathique et ouvert et n'hésitait jamais à l'aider. De plus, il était beau à damner un ange et doté d'une certaine sensualité qui faisait que chaque sourire était bien plus incitant que le plus chaud des baisers. A chaque fois qu'il souriait, Erik aurait voulu être celui qui ait le droit d'embrasser ces lèvres.

Mais il était arrivé trop tard.

En fait, le seul défaut qu'il trouvait à Charles, c'était son amour pour quelqu'un comme Sebastian. Que lui trouvait-il ? Que trouvait-il dans ses bras ? Dans ses baisers ? Qu'avait-il de si unique pour avoir droit de le posséder ?

Le jeune homme se remit de son orgasme et sortit de la douche, se séchant et enfilant un boxer et un large t-shirt qui faisaient office de pyjama. En sortant, il tomba sur Sebastian qui semblait attendre son tour pour se doucher. Il lui lança un sourire ironique quand il vit Erik sortir et déclara :

- Tu devrais te trouver une petite amie. Ou un petit ami.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, déclara Erik, froid.

- Ah oui ?

Erik dépassa Sebastian et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Erik évita Charles, se contentant de le saluer de loin. Cela peinait atrocement Charles. Erik était pour lui comme un ami et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Peut-être lui en voulait-il pour s'être mêlé de ses affaires hier soir... ou bien peut-être avaient-ils fait trop de bruit...

Enfin, il devait savoir.

Lors du dernier cours d'une journée particulièrement éprouvante, il se rendit devant la salle où Sebastian, Erik et les troisième année de physique devaient avoir cours. Les derniers élèves étaient en train de sortir.

Même s'il s'en voulait pour ça, Charles avait habilement manié son coup pour arriver devant la salle après que Sebastian soit sorti pour rejoindre sa chambre et avant qu'Erik en fasse de même.

Il se planta directement devant le jeune homme qui sembla surpris de le voir :

- Erik, tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il directement, les yeux soucieux.

- Oui, pourquoi ? lui répondit Erik d'un ton neutre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Non, j'avais l'impression que... tu m'évitais et donc, je voulais savoir s'il y avait quelque chose...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est rien, répondit Erik en lui souriant, le prenant par le coude pour le pousser de devant la porte que le professeur était en train de fermer.

- J'ai eu si peur ! fit Charles en souriant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. J'ai cru que j'avais encore fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas... Ta main va mieux ?

- Oui, elle va bien, merci, fit-il en lui montrant la petite cicatrice sur la paume de sa main.

Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble vers les chambres. Le silence s'installa. Erik essayait de penser à autre chose, quelque chose de terriblement ennuyeux pour éviter de penser à ses pensées impures de la veille. Charles pourrait très mal le prendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Charles, Erik s'apprêta à le quitter pour rentrer dans sa propre chambre quand Charles le rappela :

- Erik !

Le concerné sentit ses muscles se tendre à l'entente de son nom. C'était encore plus fantastique que dans son rêve. Il se retourna après avoir prit deux secondes pour se calmer :

- Oui ?

- Je... Je voudrais vraiment qu'on se reparle... lui fit très sincèrement Charles, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Demain, je termine plus tôt, à trois heures, et toi ?

- A quatre heures, à l'amphi 400.

- A demain, alors.

Charles lui sourit. Erik s'efforça à rester neutre et stoïque mais le gratifia d'un léger sourire. Charles se détourna et Erik était prêt à parier qu'il l'avait bien vu rougir avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il resta là un instant, se souvenant encore de ses magnifiques yeux bleus fixés sur les siens. Puis, il secoua la tête et rentra dans sa propre chambre.

OoOoO

- Euhm... Raven ? demanda timidement Hank.

- Hank ? fit Raven en levant le nez de son livre.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la bibliothèque presque déserte à cette heure-là. Ils devaient présenter un oral sur la faune marine des atolls du Pacifique. Mais Hank avait du mal à se consacrer sur les espèces de plancton qu'on pouvait trouver à proximité de plages de sable blanc, où il voyait d'ailleurs très bien Raven en train de se faire bronzer.

- Je voudrais te poser une question qui est... plutôt personnelle...

- Si je la trouve indiscrète je me contenterai de te le dire, dit évasivement la jeune femme en notant une phrase sur son brouillon.

- Est-ce que... Enfin... est-ce que tu sais pour ton frère et...

- Et Sebastian ? Bien sûr ! Ils sont ensemble depuis l'année dernière.

- Et ton frère l'aime ?

- Mais quelle question ! Oui, il l'aime.

- Non, parce que, la dernière fois, quand il est rentré de chez Sebastian, il semblait assez... triste.

- Ah oui, ça lui arrive en ce moment, ce sont les retrouvailles et le fait de ne pas être dans la même chambre, sans doute...

- S'il m'avait demandé, j'aurais changé !

- Il déteste gêner les gens, Hank. Il s'en sortira, ne t'en fais pas.

- Et de ce... Leshner. Erik. T'en penses quoi ?

- C'est dans ces rares moments-là que j'aurais adoré être Sebastian, lui répondit Raven avec un petit sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

- Moi je l'aime pas tant que ça, marmonna Hank.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demanda Raven, vraiment surprise.

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il tourne autour de Charles, c'est tout, inventa Hank.

- Oh, fit Raven, visiblement déçue. Tu crois qu'il préfère les hommes ?

- Peut-être, répondit Hank.

- Il faut dire que mon frère est vraiment beau, déclara Raven.

- Tu lui ressembles, la complimenta Hank.

La jeune femme releva les yeux pour tenter de rencontrer ceux d'Hank qui était déjà à nouveau dans ses histoires de plancton, jouant nerveusement avec les pages. Raven sourit et se replongea elle aussi dans ses recherches.

OoOoO

On frappa à la porte. Charles releva la tête de son poisson grillé et tendit l'oreille. On frappa à nouveau. Laissant le feu allumé, il se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit... Sebastian apparut dans l'encadrure :

- Eh bien, Charles, tu pourrais avoir l'air plus déçu, le taquina Sebastian.

Charles se contenta de sourire et d'inventer une excuse que Sebastian ne crut pas :

- J'attendais Hank pour manger, je meurs de faim !

- Moi aussi, chuchota Sebastian en embrassant Charles.

Le jeune homme laissa son aîné entrer avant de se re-concentrer sur la cuisine. Sebastian, lui, se mit à l'aise en s'installant dans le canapé, allumant la télévision :

- Comment s'est passé ta journée, Seb' ? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui...

- Ennuyeuse, comme toujours, répondit Sebastian. Toi ?

- Ça va...

- J'ai envie de sortir ce soir, pas toi ?

- J'ai déjà pris assez de retard dans mon travail, Sebastian...

- Tu feras tes devoirs samedi.

- Non, je dois accompagner Hank et Raven au cinéma. Tu veux venir ?

- Ça dépend. Quel film vous allez voir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Bon, je te dirais ça samedi matin.

- D'accord.

- Dis-moi, ce Hank, ton colocataire, il est bien ?

- Il est très gentil et très studieux. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Erik ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas tout de suite et Charles comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il entendit la télé s'éteindre. Son petit ami se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille possessivement, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches tandis que Charles assaisonnait son poisson :

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un rustre pareil ?

- Il n'est pas si rustre que ça ! protesta Charles.

Sebastian lui mordit un peu plus fort l'oreille. Charles eut une grimace de douleur :

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ? lui demanda suspicieusement Sebastian.

- On ne s'est pas parlés souvent...

- Vous vous êtes parlés ?

- Oui, deux fois. Il ne t'a pas dit ?

- Il ne parle pas. Quand ?

- La première fois c'était le premier jour, quand tu n'as pas put rester et que j'étais venu quand même. Et la deuxième, c'était hier...

- Hier ? s'exclama Sebastian surprit, déposant un baiser encourageant dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

- Il est entré quand j'étais sous la douche après, tu sais...

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, fit sincèrement Charles, il s'était juste fait une grosse écharde qui saignait beaucoup.

- Quel prétexte ! rit Sebastian.

- Il saignait vraiment !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour te mater ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, Sebastian, fit Charles en souriant.

Il fit tourner Charles pour lui faire face, le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y rencontra qu'une sincérité complète. Il sourit. Son Charles restait son Charles. Personne ne pourrait le changer. Il était à lui, à jamais.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Charles, moi aussi. Alors veille à ne pas me briser le coeur, d'accord ?

- Promis, Sebastian.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

OoOoO

Quand Sebastian rentra dans sa chambre, Erik était déjà rentré depuis longtemps, avait dîné et était assis dans le canapé en train de regarder les informations en allemand. Il se fit un sandwich rapidement et s'approcha d'Erik qui l'ignora.

- Tu connais Emma ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non. Qui est-ce ?

- La jolie blonde que tu as vu le soir où tu t'es installé.

- Ah, elle.

- Tu la trouves jolie ?

- Sans plus. Je ne l'ai pas trop bien regardée.

- Tu devrais, elle est très jolie.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec elle, Schmit, fit Erik, catégorique.

- En fait, rétorqua Sebastian menaçant, peu m'importe avec qui tu couches, mais je te conseille fortement de ne plus _jamais_ approcher Charles.

- Il est assez grand pour choisir ses relations.

- Il est surtout assez naïf pour se lier d'amitié avec les personnes qu'il devrait fuir.

- A qui le dis-tu ? répliqua Erik en montant le son de la télé.

La guerre, froide au début, commençait à se réchauffer. Et elle avait Charles pour enjeu.

OoOoO

Erik le plaqua contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, véhiculant toute leur passion. Sans perdre une minute, Charles passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Erik plongea dans le baiser, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'entrée qui lui fut tout de suite accordée.

Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, mais Erik, insatiable, attaquait déjà les boutons de sa chemise, ses mains tremblant d'anticipation. Jamais ses boutons ne lui avaient semblé plus longs à enlever. La proximité d'Erik, son souffle chaud et saccadé contre sa peau le faisait frissonner.

- Erik, plaida Charles, trouvant le rythme trop lent.

- Oh et puis merde ! déclara le jeune homme, saisissant les deux bords de la chemise de Charles pour l'ouvrir en arrachant les boutons au passage.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Charles eut plus de succès avec la chemise d'Erik qui était déjà à moitié déboutonnée. La peau rencontra la peau. Brûlante. Charles sentait qu'il avait encore trop de vêtements. Chaque caresse d'Erik lui semblait nouvelle. Il avait l'impression d'être neuf sous ses mains, alors qu'il ne l'était vraiment pas. Il sentait quelque chose de presque animal, d'instinctif qui le poussait vers ce contact très différent de tout ce qu'il avait senti auparavant... tellement différent de Sebastian...

Charles se réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur son lit, le coeur battant, la peau brûlante, il posa son front dans la paume ouverte de sa main en essayant de chasser les pensées qui hantaient encore son cerveau et enflammait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il serra ses paupières closes. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il appartenait à Sebastian. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Erik comme cela. C'était immonde. Il était immonde. Son petit ami faisait déjà tellement pour lui et le voilà qui pensait à un autre homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il avait tellement honte du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir dans son rêve dont il se rappelait que trop bien. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et se força à se rallonger. Il devait dormir. Il avait cours tôt demain.

**Blabla de l'auteur **:

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne dirais jamais assez comment elles m'encouragent, même si elles sont anonymes ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur ce qui devrait se passer ou ne pas se passer selon vous !


	4. Milieu de semaine

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Milieu de semaine**.

Erik eut du mal à suivre ses cours aujourd'hui. Il s'était réveillé du mauvais pied. L'ambiance avait été plus tendue que d'habitude avec Sebastian. Le silence était pesant et Erik s'était dépêché de finir son petit-déjeuner et partir de la chambre pour marcher dans le campus alors presque vide.

Il était vraiment tombé sur le mauvais mec. Charles devait être un des rares étudiants à avoir un petit ami aussi possessif. Charles était un des seuls étudiants à approcher Erik sans avoir peur de se faire découper en morceaux. Charles était un des seuls à l'intéresser autant. Charles était le seul à avoir son petit ami dans sa chambre. Charles était le seul à lui faire ressentir de telles choses. Mais il n'était vraiment pas tombé sur le bon mec.

D'ailleurs, c'était toujours comme ça quand on tombait amoureux. C'était toujours comme ça qu'on décide de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. C'est toujours comme ça qu'on retombe amoureux.

Le jeune homme s'était installé le plus loin possible de Sebastian. Il pouvait le prendre pour de la lâcheté, Erik savait bien qu'il se retenait simplement d'allonger son rival par un coup de poing bien placé avant d'aller secourir Charles sans être un prince et sans avoir de cheval blanc. Mais de toutes manières, il voyait très mal Charles en princesse.

Il se contenta de suivre ses cours de façon plus concentrée possible en essayant d'oublier la sortie qui l'attendait avec Charles quelques heures après.

Quand vint enfin la fin de ses cours, il restait encore une heure à tuer à Erik. Il alla s'installer à la bibliothèque pour travailler et avancer le plus possible dans ses devoirs afin de pouvoir prolonger sa fin d'après-midi avec Charles.

OoOoO

Hank ne put s'empêcher d'observer la jeune femme brune qui portait la jupe de l'uniforme qui était très seyante. Elle était assez petite mais vraiment très jolie...

- Hank ? s'exclama Raven.

- Euh, oui ? Quoi ?

- Je te parle de vaches marines depuis dix minutes, pourrais-tu au moins avoir l'obligeance de m'écouter au lieu de mater les filles ? On est censé travailler ensemble !

Le jeune homme n'osa même pas démentir les paroles de la jeune femme. Raven avait toujours été très franche avec lui et il essayait de faire de même avec elle.

- Ecoute, Raven, je suis désolé...

- Laisse tomber, fit la jeune femme blonde énervée en rassemblant ses affaires. Travaille de ton côté comme tu peux et on mettra tout en commun après.

- Mais, Raven... tenta Hank.

Mais c'était trop tard, la soeur de Charles, extrêmement jalouse venait de se lever, serrant ses affaires rangées à l'arrache contre elle et, passant à côté d'Hank sans même lui jeter un regard.

Elle croisa Erik qui venait juste d'entrer et le bouscula sans même s'excuser. Le jeune homme la regarda déconcerté. C'était l'amie de Charles : que lui arrivait-il ?

Avant même d'y réfléchir, il la saisit par le bras, l'arrêtant sur ses pas. Elle le regarda et il put voir ses yeux brillants de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Derrière elle, Hank les regardaient comme s'ils venaient de la Lune. Erik fit un signe à Raven de le suivre hors de la bibliothèque et elle hocha la tête.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans les couloirs, la jeune femme se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour sortir de son sac des mouchoirs en papier sans laisser tomber tous ses papiers, encore serrés contre elle. Erik attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille un peu mieux :

- Désolée de vous avoir bousculé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais...fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas grave du tout, j'ai vu que vous alliez mal et les amis de Charles sont mes amis, répondit-il galamment.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment son amie, je suis sa soeur, lui répondit-elle.

- Ah, alors c'est vous ? fit-il assez surpris.

- Oui, vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?

- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Je vois... Vous vous attendiez donc à la fille parfaite... Charles exagère toujours.

- Si peu.

Agréablement surprise par ce compliment à la fois très subtil et direct, la jeune femme sourit à Erik. Celui-ci fut surpris par la ressemblance avec Charles. Ils avaient le même sourire. Il répondit lui-même par un petit sourire :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? l'incita-t-il à parler.

- Est-ce que c'est normal pour un mec de draguer une fille tout en regardant les autres ?

- Vous regardez bien tous les vêtements avant de choisir, non ?

Raven ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en continuant à marcher.

- C'est exact. Mais sommes-nous des vêtements ?

- Non, vraiment pas, non. Les vêtements sont sensés nous appartenir, pas les humains.

- Vous avez sans doute raison...

- Le savoir et l'appliquer, ce sont deux choses différentes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai cru que... Enfin que... Que je l'intéressais, mais je ne suis sans doute pas assez bien...

- Vous êtes très bien, répliqua Erik.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire ça, vous savez...

- Et vous, vous devriez prendre confiance en vous.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, droit dans les yeux. C'était une manie dans la famille de Charles. Sans doute la politesse extérieure avait du les entraîner à lire à travers les gens.

- Je vous aime bien, chuchota Raven. Normalement, je n'aime pas beaucoup les amis de Charles...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils profitent trop souvent de lui et de sa gentillesse.

- Et son petit ami ?

- Sebastian ? Je vois que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup. Si, ça s'entend dans votre voix. J'avoue qu'il me semble très... étrange. En fait, on dirait qu'il joue un double-jeu. Charles a beau essayer de me rassurer, tout le monde sait que Sebastian ne se présente pas aux galas et aux fêtes avec Charles mais avec Emma...

- Je trouve ça lâche !

- Et ça l'est ! Mais Charles aime Sebastian alors il lui passe tout... Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé, il était moins... joyeux. Mais, pourquoi je vous raconte ça, de toutes manières ?

- Ça m'intéresse. Vous n'aimez pas Sebastian non plus, si ?

- Au début, si. Il me semblait vraiment charmant. Il était gentil avec moi et avec Charles. Il lui apportait même des fleurs, voyez-vous ? Mais, quand Charles a finit par lui céder (il était très froid à l'idée d'être avec un autre homme au début) il est devenu plus arrogant. En fait, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, voilà tout.

- Quel avantage a-t-il à être avec Charles ?

- Oh... Il ne vous a pas dit ?

- Que ne m'a-t-il pas dit ?

- Nous sommes les enfants du proviseur.

OoOoO

Charles avait passé une journée bien agréable. Il n'avait pas tellement pensé à la rencontre avec Erik, sauf en histoire de génétique, cours pendant lequel il s'ennuyait souvent, mais sinon, ses études l'absorbaient, comme d'habitude. Il était véritablement passionné ! Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas comprendre comment Sebastian faisait pour s'ennuyer à tous ses cours.

Il avait croisé Hank qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme mais avait refusé de lui parlé devant tout le monde. Mais à part ce petit incident, ça avait été une journée comme les autres.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa salle, insouciant, prêt à retrouver Erik. Intérieurement, il avait hâte, mais il avait véritablement honte de cette hâte. Il avait promis de ne pas briser le coeur de Sebastian et voilà qu'il allait passer l'après-midi avec un homme qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Homme duquel il avait rêvé d'une manière... qui lui semblait immonde.

Charles sortit de sa salle et chercha des yeux la silhouette d'Erik, reconnaissable d'entre toutes. Il sembla l'apercevoir et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux observer celui qu'il soupçonnait être son compagnon d'après-midi. La silhouette sembla disparaitre au tournant d'un couloir rapidement quand soudain, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière.

Charles sursauta mais se détendit légèrement quand il entendit une voix chuchoter à son oreille :

- Bonjour, mon amour, lui fit tendrement Sebastian.

- Salut Seb', répondit Charles. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Charles se retourna, faisant face à son petit ami. Intérieurement, il se demandait s'il allait rester avec lui longtemps et donc l'empêcher de profiter d'une après-midi avec Erik. Il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher sa contrariété pour aller chercher un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

- Assez ennuyeuse, mais pas déplaisante. Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? lui répondit Sebastian.

Charles baissa les yeux, cherchant rapidement une réponse acceptable. Mais on s'en chargea à sa place : un groupe de troisième année en uniforme débraillés et airs de jeunes riches arriva et vint taquiner Sebastian sur son petit ami. C'était le groupe d'amis du petit ami de Charles, celui avec qui il passait la plupart de ses soirées entre jeunes gens de pseudo bonne famille qui se voient obligés de se rebeller en buvant du Champagne jusqu'à pas d'heure et de casser les Lamborgini de leurs parents lors de soirées pas si chic que ça. Charles avait énormément du mal à fréquenter les amis de Sebastian... Mais pour une fois, il leur dut une sacrée chandelle.

Il savait bien que, devant eux, Sebastian avait plutôt honte de sortir avec un homme et il le laissait tomber très souvent pour sortir officiellement avec Emma lors de ce genre de soirées. Or, il venait tout juste d'être invité à l'une d'elles. Ou plutôt à une après-midi désoeuvrée avant une fête bien arrosée. Il ne pouvait pas refuser et d'ailleurs, ne refusa pas. Il laissa Charles avec une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de le planter là pour partir avec ses amis.

Si seulement il savait les efforts qu'il faisait pour faire accepter à son entourage le fait qu'il ait _un_ petit ami...

Mais sa journée fut à nouveau illuminée par l'apparition d'Erik qui venait juste de voir Sebastian passer et donc de sortir de son couloir. Il avança tout de suite vers Charles et se rendit compte de son air triste. Décidément, le frère et la soeur (qu'il venait juste de quitter devant sa salle de cours) vivaient tout simultanément.

- Allons nous installer à un endroit plus tranquille, d'accord ? proposa Charles.

Erik hocha la tête et ils se mirent en marche.

Quelques minutes après, ils s'installaient sous un arbre sur la pelouse du campus gigantesque. Charles rattrapa son déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre à cause de ses horaires trop strictes. Erik essaya de ne pas le dévisager en train de manger, mais il semblait tout simplement atrocement sensuel dans chaque chose qu'il faisait, même les plus simples.

Il devait rendre fou n'importe quelle femme. Ou quel homme. Et pourtant, il était là, sous cet arbre en train de manger devant lui. Lui sur les centaines de personnes de l'université. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi unique.

Quand Charles eut finit son sandwich, ils commencèrent à discuter. Charles semblait avoir une mémoire grandiose : il se souvenait de tout ce qu'Erik lui avait dit la dernière fois. Ce dernier ne mentionna pas la fonction de son père et en fait, il était très content de parler de Charles un peu plus et non pas de sa famille.

Lors de leur dernière discussion, ils avaient surtout parlé d'Erik et un peu de la famille de Charles, mais il y avait de nombreux points sur lesquels Charles restait encore un mystère. Au final, il suffit seulement à Erik de poser les bonnes questions : Charles n'hésitait pas à répondre. Il était très franc avec lui, même s'il pouvait deviner qu'il était assez gêné par ses réponses grâce aux rougeurs qui teintaient ses joues.

Il lui raconta la manière dont il avait rencontré Sebastian alors qu'ils étaient dans la même chambre, comment Sebastian l'avait séduit, comment ça avait été dur d'accepter son désir pour les hommes, pour Sebastian. Il lui avait même confié comment leur première nuit s'était passée.

Et, confidence pour confidence, Erik lui raconta sa première fois avec un homme. Les yeux de Charles brillaient quand Erik avoua qu'il pouvait aussi être intéressé par les hommes. Ils étaient magnifiques comme cela, ses deux grands yeux bleus brillant d'espoir à moitié confessé. Il avait atrocement envie de l'embrasser...

OoOoO

- Je dois avouer que ce Erik m'inquiète, confia Sebastian à Emma.

- Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ce Charles. Qu'a-t-il d'exceptionnel ?

- C'est l'homme le plus sexy de la planète, Emma.

- Parce qu'il n'y pas pas d'autres beaux mecs ? Ou belles filles d'ailleurs aussi...

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je n'ai pas envie que ce péteux vienne marcher sur mes plates bandes. Question d'honneur.

- Oh, je vois... Tu devrais commencer à surveiller Charles plus souvent alors, non ?

- Oui, en effet... mais on est plus dans la même chambre, par où commencer ?

- Eh bien, déjà, est-ce que tu sais où il est en ce moment-même et avec qui ?

Sebastian reposa son verre de whisky sur la table basse et dévisagea Emma qui lui jeta un petit sourire évident. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit précipitamment.

OoOoO

Charles était à moitié allongé sur l'herbe, dans l'ombre de l'arbre, soutenant son buste grâce à ses coudes, regardant Erik qui était assis contre l'arbre, le dos droit et les jambes étendues.

Après un autre silence intime, Charles se lança d'un ton très naturel :

- Ah, mon ami, que peut demander l'Homme de plus qu'un abri pour le corps, fit-il en désignant l'ombre de l'arbre, et un abri pour l'esprit, c'est-à-dire un ami ?

Erik sourit à la comparaison et, devant le pas en avant de Charles, décida de faire son propre pas en avant :

- Je pourrais penser à quelque chose d'autre...

- Ah oui ? demanda Charles en haussant un sourcil, montrant son intérêt pour ce quelque chose.

Très doucement, Erik se déporta de sa place pour se rapporter vers celle de Charles. Ils étaient très proches et le campus était quasiment désert, sauf deux couples profitant de l'ombre ou du soleil et quelques groupes d'étudiants qui étaient installés sur les bancs un peu plus loin. Mais déjà, les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus se rendre compte du monde qui les entouraient sinon de la présence de l'autre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Charles comprit tout de suite. L'horreur et le bonheur attaquèrent son coeur simultanément quand il comprit ce qu'allait faire Erik. Mais il se laissa faire.

Les lèvres d'Erik tombèrent sur celles de Charles. Le début du baiser fut très doux, presque hésitant. Erik hésitait à prolonger l'expérience, il ne savait pas du tout ce que Charles pouvait en penser. Leurs lèvres ne firent que se caresser pendant un moment, puis Charles appuya un peu plus sur celles d'Erik. Alors, il fut fixé et appuya lui-même, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble en un baiser un peu plus passionné.

Très vite, la langue d'Erik passa sur les lèvres tant convoitées de Charles pour demander l'entrée. Charles entrouvrit la bouche, permettant à Erik d'explorer sa cavité buccale avec fougue. Il ferma ses yeux bleus pour ne pas rencontrer ceux d'Erik qui brûlaient de passion. La sensation était si délicieuse, si sensuelle pour un geste aussi simple qu'il eut immédiatement envie de connaître plus d'ès vite, une des mains de ce dernier vint se prendre dans ses cheveux tout en approfondissant leur baiser.

- Charles ! surgit une voix bien trop connue.

Tout de suite, l'appelé repoussa Erik, brisant leur si doux baiser. Sebastian vint se poster sous l'arbre, juste devant Charles qui se redressa immédiatement, s'interposant entre son petit ami et l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser. Erik lui aussi s'était relevé et ils se livraient à un concours de regards noirs.

Quelques étudiants, alertés par le cri de Sebastian s'étaient tournés vers eux.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher à nouveau de Charles ! lança Sebastian. Il est à moi !

- Il semble qu'il ait fait son choix ! rétorqua Erik.

- Ecoutez ! s'écria Charles. Je...

- Pousse-toi, Charles, fit Sebastian, joignant le geste à la parole avant de se lancer sur Erik qui l'attendait déjà.

Charles eut du mal à voir clairement, mais il sembla à tout le monde aux alentours que les coups échangés ne furent pas tendres. Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup et s'élança pour les séparer. Ils étaient tous les deux bien amochés. Ils avaient des bleus et saignaient. Demain, ils auraient l'air d'être passés sous un camion.

Charles eut d'ailleurs du mal à les séparer et se prit un des coups de poing qui était destiné à l'adversaire dans la pommette. Autant vous dire que, même pour un habitué, le coup était destiné à faire très mal, alors pour Charles qui était un homme de diplomatie, le coup fit deux fois plus mal.

Mais il décida de ne pas en prendre note. Il s'était interposé, c'était donc normal. Ce qui était moins normal, c'était la cause de la dispute. Sans élever le ton, mais étant anormalement froid et sec, il prit la parole :

- J'ai l'impression d'être un gardien de maternelle ! Qui de vous ou de moi est plus âgé, hein ? Vous vous battez comme ça, comme des boxers qui doivent recevoir un prix ! Mais pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? Une jolie coupe ? N'ais-je pas, accessoirement, le droit de choisir qui j'embrasse ?

- Tu avais promis... commença Sebastian.

- Et toi, tu avais promis de m'aimer : je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trahit ma promesse.

- Charles, tu dois comprendre... fit Erik.

- Non ! J'en ai assez de devoir comprendre ! Voilà où ça m'a mené ! Je dois vous empêcher de vous taper dessus comme des gamins ! J'aurais du vous laisser vous battre et m'en aller ! Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous m'aimez alors que vous voulez juste faire chier l'autre ! J'en ai assez de vos petites disputes de collégiens ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre comme des hommes de 23 ans, non ? Je m'en vais rejoindre des gens plus matures et appelez-moi quand vous aurez grandi... Tous les deux.

Il leur lança à chacun un regard autoritaire et menaçant qu'aucun des deux n'avait cru pouvoir voir un jour sur les délicieux yeux bleus de Charles. Puis, il s'en alla, quittant la pelouse à grands pas.

Les deux essayèrent de le rappeler, mais voyant l'autre faire, tous les deux s'arrêtèrent. Ça ne servait à rien de toutes manières. Ils l'avaient perdu tous les deux. Ils se firent face :

- Bravo, fit ironiquement Sebastian.

- Je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua Erik avant de prendre son sac et de s'en aller.

OoOoO

Hank était en train de regarder une série télévisée débile à la télé, affalé dans le canapé, un pot de Nutella à la main. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis son premier râteau, au collège. Maintenant, il était à l'université et il venait de voir la fille de ses rêves sortir, en colère contre lui, au bras d'un homme bien plus beau et charmeur que lui. Mine de rien, on ne changeait jamais.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Charles. Lui, au moins, il avait de la chance : un petit ami aimant, de superbes notes, une superbe soeur, un physique avantageux et une facilité à comprendre les gens...

Son colocataire vint s'asseoir à ses côtés aussi mollement que lui. Hank tourna la tête et vit un énorme bleu s'étaler sur la joue gonflée de Charles. Il semblait que sa vie n'était pas aussi rose que ce qu'il avait put deviner quelques minutes auparavant.

Comme pour couper à toute question indiscrète, Charles saisit la cuiller qui était retombée dans le pot et avala une bouchée de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Hank comprit et revint à sa série à la con en silence.

L'amour peut faire de beaux dégâts dès fois.

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : Enfin le chapitre 4 ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres ! Les prochains sont en court d'écriture et devraient arriver assez vite.


	5. Fin de semaine

**CHAPITRE CINQ : Comment finir la semaine** :

On frappa à la porte. Il devait être cinq heures du matin et on frappait à la porte. Charles se leva en grognant sur l'heure à laquelle on osait le réveiller. La douleur sur sa joue ne tarda pas à lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ça devait être Erik à tous les coups : il n'y avait que lui pour se lever aussi tôt.

Le jeune homme se tourna dans son canapé et tapa mollement sur la forme dans le canapé à ses côtés. Hank surgit de sous la couverture ignoble à carreaux, tout aussi fatigué, les yeux tous petits de sommeil. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il finit par trouver ses lunettes :

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton tour pour ouvrir la porte, marmonna Charles.

- Encore ?

- Moui, c'est Erik...

- Comment tu le sais ?

- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Oui, justement...

- Allez, on avait fait un accord...

- Bon, bon...

Les coups à la portes d'intensifièrent tandis qu'Hank s'entourait de sa couverture, la nouant autour de ses hanches, redressant ses lunettes sur son nez et courant à petites foulées vers la porte. Il ouvrit et tomba sur... Raven. La figure inquiète de sa kryptonite chassa immédiatement la fatigue de ses misérables quatre heures de sommeil. Il se sentit rougir quand elle regarda sa tenue, presque horrifiée de son teint verdâtre, de ses joues rouges, de ses cernes, de son torse nu tâché de Nutela et de sa couverture d'un mauvais goût atteignant des sommets.

Le premier choc passé, elle put commencer à parler :

- Je viens voir Charles.

- Ah, Charles... D'accord... Euuuhm... Je reviens...

Raven hocha doucement la tête et regarda Hank disparaître. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle se tourna vers Erik qui était plaqué contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur quand il vit son air dépassé :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hank, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il entre ses dents.

- Il était fatigué, entièrement nu sauf une couverture et couvert de Nutela !

Erik passa une main sur sa figure. Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que Charles était allé faire ? Ils entendirent des éclats de voix et des bruits de chutes d'objets dans l'appartement :

- C'est Raven, Charles !

- Ah, c'était pas Erik ?

- Non, c'était Raven, mais elle veut te voir !

- Mais où tu as mis les fiches ?

- Je sais pas, je cherche !

- Elles étaient là hier !

- Ah, les voilà !

Hank revint, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, un paquet de fiches bristol à la main. Il se mit à en chercher une :

- Sebastian, Erik... Erik... Sean... Professeur... Ah, voilà, Raven. Alors, pour Raven : je sais que tu sais, je ne vais pas très bien pour l'instant, mais promis, je t'en parlerai quand je serais en mesure de tout te raconter. Ne t'inquiète pas et... Hank s'arrêta immédiatement, la couleur s'emparant à nouveau de ses joues.

- Et quoi, Hank ? s'impatienta Raven.

- Et euhm... C'est lui qui a écrit, ça, hein... Et n'oublie pas qu'Hank t'aime vraiment.

Raven le regarda, à la fois attendrie et méfiante. Elle passa le doigt sur une tâche de Nutela sur le torse d'Hank et l'examina ostentatoirement :

- ... Mais tu ne te prives quand même pas pour regarder ailleurs...

- Ah, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, Raven ! s'exclama Hank. On a rien fait, Charles et moi. Enfin, sauf regarder des télénovellas et des séries policières toute la nuit ! Tu sais, les hommes, c'est pas mon truc, hein ! Ne va pas croire que j'ai fais... ça avec ton frère. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, il te ressemble, en fait, mais... non... Tu sais, je...

- Vous n'avez rien fait !

- Non, parce qu'en fait, euhm... je... enfin, je...

- Tu ?

- Enfin, à bientôt en cours, Raven !

Hank ferma la porte et tourna le verrou avant d'aller s'écrouler à nouveau sur le canapé où Charles commençait à émerger :

- Charles : dis-moi que je suis un incapable.

- C'est ce qu'on s'est envoyé à la figure toute la nuit, Hank...

- Oui, mais... encore une fois.

- D'accord : tu n'es qu'un incapable.

- J'ai essayé de lui dire à Raven, mais... Mais j'ai pas pu.

- Un incapable amoureux.

- Toi aussi, Charles.

- Merci, Hank.

- Elle a cru qu'on avait... qu'on l'avait fait ensemble.

- Non ?

- Si... c'est fini, désormais... Raven ne sera jamais à moi !

- Attend ! je crois que je peux faire quelque chose !

Charles se leva d'un bond, attrapa une chemise qu'il enfila sans fermer, sauta dans un pantalon et sortit dans le couloir désert à cette heure-ci. Enfin, presque désert : Raven était en train de se séparer d'Erik pour retourner dans sa chambre prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Charles dès qu'il sortit. Raven ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit le bleu énorme de Charles mais il ne la laissa pas parler :

- Je n'ai rien fais avec Hank, Raven, il est pour toi et rien que pour toi. Il est grand temps que tu voies qu'il t'aime et que... Ah, c'est pas facile sans fiches, et que l'amour, c'est quelque chose de simple, je sais que tu l'aimes, il t'aime alors bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous attendez à la fin ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Charles reprit sa respiration. Raven le regarda, puis regarda sa montre :

- J'attend huit heures, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Charles sourit à son tour. Erik ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce sourire avec vénération, même s'il ne lui était pas adressé. Il avait toujours cru que Charles ne pouvait jamais cesser de sourire, mais hier, il était allé trop loin. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embrassé, pas le moins du monde, mais il regrettait vraiment la bagarre avec Sebastian. Surtout qu'il savait très bien que c'était lui qui avait frappé Charles en espérant atteindre Sebastian. Il s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir fait mal...

- Oh, et au fait, Charles, lança Raven.

- Oui ?

- Je te retourne ton petit speech sur le : «tu l'aimes, il t'aime, alors bon Dieu qu'est-ce que vous attendez à la fin ?»

Charles s'assombrit en regardant immédiatement Erik :

- C'est pas aussi simple, Raven, fit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

Hank était maudit. Vraiment maudit. Terriblement maudit. Sincèrement maudit. Divinement maudit. Toutcequevousvoulez maudit.

Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il manquait de sommeil, de courage et de motivation. Mais Charles ne lui avait pas laissé le choix : il l'avait traîné dans la douche, lui avait presque fait avaler à la petite cuiller son omelette et lui avait tendu ses vêtements. Alors il avait été obligé d'y aller.

Mais avec cinq litres de café dans le sang, il se sentait encore fatigué et se traînait misérablement dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amphithéâtre. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver. Tous les élèves étaient déjà là. L'histoire de la bagarre entre Erik et Sebastian était sur toutes les bouches et l'imagination des gens qui ne savaient rien était apparemment fertile.

Raven l'attendait, impeccable dans son uniforme, légèrement maquillée, souriante, rayonnante dans ce beau matin ensoleillé. Hank osa un petit sourire discret et timide. Elle se dirigea vers lui, à grands pas décidés. Le jeune homme avait peur qu'elle le frappe pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et ce que Charles lui avait dit, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait avant de l'insulter et de lui dire toutes ses vérités et...

Elle l'embrassa.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu cette éventualité. Elle venait de prendre son visage entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins et avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, en public, sous les yeux de toute la promotion de biologie. Ils furent bien sûr sifflés, acclamés, toutes les filles vinrent voir Raven en s'écriant :

- Mais je savais paaaas, t'aurais du me le dire !

Et Hank préféra ne pas prêter trop d'attention aux commentaires que les garçons lui firent.

Les deux ne tardèrent pas à se regarder à nouveau :

- Je suis désolé pour tout, Raven, tu sais, même si je regarde les autres...

- Il faut bien regarder tous les vêtements avant de choisir, n'est-ce pas ? lui répliqua-t-elle.

- Eumh, en effet, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment des vêtements, si ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Peu importe : je t'aime, Hank.

- M..Moi aussi, je t'aime Raven...

Cette fois-ci, il prit son courage à deux mains et, comme il avait vu les acteurs le faire dans les télénovellas qu'il avait regardées toute la nuit avec Charles, il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

OoOoO

Charles était en train de trépigner sur place avec un grand sourire étalé sur les lèvres quand il vit qu'Hank avait bien retenu la leçon. Raven méritait quelqu'un comme Hank : gentil, attentionné et sérieux. Il espérait que les deux restent longtemps ensemble et surtout, soient heureux. Sa soeur le méritait.

Etant en retard, Charles se détourna et commença à rejoindre son amphithéâtre. Extérieurement, il était presque inchangé : ses cheveux étaient impeccables, bien coiffés, plaqués en arrière, son uniforme n'avait pas de plis, ses chaussures étaient bien cirées et il avait son habituel petit sourire qui inspirait tellement la confiance des gens. En vrai, seul l'énorme bleu de sa joue légèrement gonflée témoignait de la bagarre de la veille.

Pour l'instant, on ne lui avait pas posé de questions dessus, même s'il savait que beaucoup de rumeurs toutes aussi fausses les unes que les autres courraient sur cet incident, d'autant plus que si lui, il était légèrement blessé, ce n'était pas le cas d'Erik qui avait un oeil au beurre noir et un bleu sur la joue lui aussi. Sans compter toutes les blessures qu'on ne pouvait pas voir.

Charles arriva devant son amphithéâtre avec seulement deux minutes d'avance. Une première. Tout le monde se tut quand il arriva. L'ambiance était lourde et tendue. Un de ses camarades de promotion, un jeune homme blond appelé Alex s'approcha de lui :

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ?

- Très peu.

- Ils disent que Sebastian t'as surpris dans le lit d'Erik et qu'il t'a battu et que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, Alex... C'est... Tu sais, Sebastian et Erik ne peuvent pas se supporter depuis le début de l'année et là, ce fut la goutte qui débordait le vase, ils se sont battus et j'ai essayé de m'interposer, voilà tout. Tu sais, il ne s'est rien passé avec Erik : je suis avec Sebastian, c'est tout.

- Ah, content d'avoir la vérité, fit Alex, soulagé. Je m'imaginais déjà le pire !

- Comme beaucoup de rumeurs. Bon, allez, moi je suis bien partant pour aller tenir compagnie à mes petits gênes chéris, pas toi ?

Alex lui sourit et ils rentrèrent dans la salle.

OoOoO

Si la journée fut un véritable paradis pour Hank qui avait enfin la femme de ses rêves à lui tout seul, elle fut au contraire, un véritable enfer pour Charles.

A chaque intercours, il devait soit fuir Erik soit Sebastian. Dès qu'il allait à la machine à café ou aux toilettes, ou mêle qu'il sortait prendre l'air, il en trouvait un sur sa route.

Certes, les deux hommes étaient très beaux et très attirants et n'importe qui aurait voulu avoir des prétendants aussi parfaits, MAIS Charles savait bien de quoi il en retournait : il n'était que le prix de la course entre deux ennemis jurés. En fait, il n'était qu'un prétexte de plus à une bataille entre deux titans. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il voulait juste se sentir aimé par quelqu'un !

Mais non, à chaque fois qu'il sortait, Sebastian courait vers lui, essayait de le prendre dans ses bras en lui rappelant qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, qu'il lui brisait le coeur, qu'il était désolé etc. Erik, lui, avait une tactique moins physique : il n'essayait même pas de le toucher ou même d'empiéter sur son espace personnel. Il arrivait juste, se plantait devant lui et s'excusait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais qu'il semblait d'accord pour l'embrasser et il s'excusait aussi de l'avoir réveillé aussi tôt ce matin et il lui demandait si ça allait mieux et s'il était allé voir une infirmière etc.

A bien réfléchir, Charles savait très bien qu'il voulait aller avec Erik : il le trouvait plus beau, plus attentionné et il lui semblait qu'il l'aimait aussi, au moins un peu plus que Sebastian, mais... mais il avait l'impression de trahir son petit ami à qui il avait promis de ne pas briser le coeur, avec qui il avait passé des moments inoubliables... Et devant ce dilemme, il préférait s'évader grâce aux gênes architectes...

Puis, un deus ex machina vint à sa rescousse.

Charles n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Emma : il la trouvait froide et hautaine, ce qu'elle était en définitive. Et puis, le fait qu'elle soit officiellement avec Sebastian et pas lui le rendait extrêmement jaloux. De plus, son côté superficiel l'énervait beaucoup : il préférait les femmes naturelles et enjouées comme sa soeur. Emma, de son côté, n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de parler à Charles, jalouse elle aussi des faveurs que lui témoignait Sebastian. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses allaient changer...

Erik était en train de s'excuser pour la millième fois à Charles pour la dispute d'hier quand Emma s'approcha des deux, repoussa Erik avec un regard noir et prit Charles à part. Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir assez d'être prit à parti d'un côté puis de l'autre et encore de l'autre et...

- Charles, nous devons parler sérieusement, cette fois-ci, commença directement Emma.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Je sais ce qui se passe avec Sebastian : tu dois faire ton choix rapidement.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, merci, répliqua froidement Charles.

- Non. Je ne crois pas que tu aies compris vraiment ce qui se passe : Sebastian et moi sommes amis d'enfance. On se connait depuis qu'on a quatre ans et depuis que j'ai quatre ans, je n'ai jamais pensé à appartenir à un autre qu'à lui. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé, hommes, femmes, rien à faire, Sebastian est celui qu'il me faut, je le sais depuis qu'on se connait. La position officielle me suffisait jusqu'à hier, mais vois-tu, j'en ai assez, j'en ai marre que ta bouille d'ange se ramène toujours dans les pensées de _mon_ Sebastian, parce que je l'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et que je continue à l'aimer comme au début, même s'il me parle tout le temps de toi et de vos nuits enflammées. J'en ai marre de me battre pour ce qui m'appartient ! Tu aimes Erik, il t'aime, quitte Sebastian, va avec lui et comme ça, tout le monde sera content, pour une fois !

Elle avait encore des milliers de choses à dire, comment elle aimait Sebastian, comment elle était morte de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avec elle, comment elle détestait Charles pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais elle sentait déjà ses yeux piquer à cause des larmes trop longtemps contenues. Elle détourna la tête en sentant les larmes couler :

- Oh, la poisse, en public en plus, fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse, la rassura Charles en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier. Tenez, asseyez-vous, fit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

- Je te déteste, marmonna Emma en essuyant ses yeux pour éviter que le maquillage ne coule.

- Je sais. Moi aussi à un moment, je vous détestais. Vous auriez du me dire que vous étiez amis d'enfance plus tôt, je ne le savais vraiment pas...

- Sebastian ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Jamais. Je pensais que vous étiez juste une courtisane de plus à lui tourner autour pour sa fortune.

- Ma fortune est bien plus grande que la sienne.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Depuis le premier jour.

- Je vois, déclara Charles en riant un peu, on marchait chacun sur le territoire de l'autre. Mais je sais, désormais, Emma. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps avec Sebastian.

- Mais tu l'aimes aussi, non ?

- Oui, certes. Enfin, c'est bien plus ambiguë depuis que j'ai rencontré Erik... Faisons quelque chose tous les deux, d'accord ?

Pour la première fois, Emma sourit franchement à Charles et Charles fit de même. Comme quoi, le dialogue vient à bout de tout...

OoOoO

C'était la fin de la journée. Une journée épuisante et riche en sensations, non seulement au niveau des cours qui avaient été importants, mais aussi au niveau des affaires hors-cours.

Erik était désespéré. Il aimait Charles. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, de le tenir dans ses bras et de faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne lui fasse de mal. Lui-même s'en voulait tellement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il était arrivé comme ça, dans sa vie tranquille et avait tout désorganisé. Tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était persuadé qu'il pouvait l'aimer bien plus que Sebastian qui ne le méritait vraiment pas. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations très longues. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était des excuses minables et maladroites. Il était maladroit.

Sans doute Charles se sentait-il mieux avec son rival, après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps déjà et il savait mieux lui parler que lui. Peut-être le connaissait-il mieux que lui.

Il avait envie de crier sa frustration. D'entrer dans le cours de Charles, là où il ne pourrait pas lui échapper et lui dire qu'il était aveugle et qu'il ne voyait pas à quel point il l'aimait... Mais encore, il avait peur que Charles n'apprécie pas ce genre de geste.

Il venait de sortir de son dernier cours et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, qu'il avait désormais à lui tout seul étant donné que Sebastian semblait dormir chez des amis depuis la bagarre fatale. Sortant dans l'air frais de la soirée, il aperçut son rival sortir en discutant avec la belle Emma. Celle-ci semblait le coller littéralement. D'ailleurs, les autres personnes de la promotion semblaient trouver ça étrange car tout le monde les regardait.

Charles apparut de l'autre bout du couloir et semblait se diriger vers Sebastian.

Sebastian sembla lui-même très surpris des intentions d'Emma. Erik, tout aussi surpris de ce manège décida d'observer en silence.

Charles s'approcha de la salle et fit un léger signe de tête à Emma. Celle-ci sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Sebastian avant de l'embrasser en public de façon très très langoureuse. Sebastian sembla surpris, même s'il ne rejeta pas Emma.

- Sebastian ! s'écria Charles.

A ce moment-là, Erik faillit éclater de rire. C'était un rire nerveux mais aussi incroyablement cruel : il voyait sous ses yeux la scène de la veille se répéter, sauf que cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient échangés et c'était Sebastian qui était prit au piège.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à repousser doucement Emma pour se tourner vers son petit ami, les lèvres entièrement couvertes du rouge à lèvres de la jeune femme. Il était visiblement extrêmement confus :

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher à nouveau de Sebastian, renchérit Charles. Il est à moi !

- Charles ! fit Sebastian avec un petit sourire, persuadé que Charles avait fini par le choisir à Erik.

- Il semble qu'il vient de faire son choix ! rétorqua Emma, faussement hautaine.

- Mais, écoutez, je... commença Sebastian, visiblement dépassé par les évènements.

- Nous t'écoutons, firent-ils tous les deux en coeur, croisant leurs bras sur leurs poitrines.

- Je.. Ecoutez, vous savez bien que je sors avec l'autre depuis un certain temps, ce n'est donc pas...

- Si, c'est un problème, rétorqua Emma.

- Je crois qu'il est le moment de choisir, Sebastian, renchérit Charles.

- Mais, je ne peux pas vous...

- Je le savais, fit dramatiquement Charles. Tu la préfères à moi. Tu l'as toujours préférée à moi ! Et quand je pense que tu étais si jaloux d'Erik, alors que tu faisais pire dans mon dos ! Je préfère te laisser à ta demoiselle. Adieu Sebastian !

Il tourna les talons en faisant semblant d'avoir une larme dans les yeux avant de s'en aller. Sebastian essaya de le retenir, mais Emma le prenait déjà par le bras pour le tenir contre elle. Erik ne sut pas tellement ce qu'elle lui chuchota, mais en tous les cas, il finit par l'embrasser et ne courut pas à la poursuite de Charles.

Alors Erik en profita. Il suivit Charles de loin qui marchait à grands pas vers sa chambre. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer Erik qui le suivait depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son soupirant, un grand sourire affiché sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Alors Erik ne se retint plus de rire. Ils rirent ensemble pendant dix bonnes minutes et ils rirent tellement que les lèvres leur vinrent aux yeux et que leurs ventres étaient douloureux. Toute la tension de ces deux derniers jours s'évacuaient enfin. Charles ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre, en train de rire comme un malade avec Erik dans les couloirs des chambres des étudiants. Il adorait voir Erik rire. Il avait un sourire très... carnassier et il le trouvait très séduisant.

Quand ils finirent de rire, Charles avait son visage posé sur l'épaule d'Erik pour essayer de cacher ses larmes de rire. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur sérieux, leurs sourires s'effaçant peu à peu. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. Ça avait tellement manqué à Erik, les grands yeux bleus de Charles dirigés vers lui, avec cet espèce d'espoir qui lui emplissait le coeur.

- Charles... commença Erik.

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : Autant vous dire qu'on approche de la fin ! Alors, Charles pourra-t-il pardonner à Erik ou partira-t-il avec Alex ? Ou Hank ? Raven sera-t-elle jalouse de Charles et de l'intérêt qu'Erik lui porte ? L'auteur continuera-t-il à mater des télénovellas de merde et s'en inspirer pour le 'blabla' de l'auteur ? La suite, dans le prochain épisode...

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! =)


	6. Ils se marièrent et

**CHAPITRE SIX : Ils se marièrent et.. et quoi ?**

- Charles... murmura Erik.

Ils étaient vraiment très proches. Erik n'aurait pu décider s'ils étaient gênés par cette proximité ou s'ils venaient juste de réaliser ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire... Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait embrasser Charles maintenant ou s'il devait attendre ou s'il devait d'abord lui parler, ou peut-être...

Peut-être suivre ses envies.

Quand il avait embrassé Charles sous l'arbre, il n'avait pas essayé de lui demander son accord avant et pourtant, il lui avait rendu son baiser... Le jeune homme décida alors de suivre ses instincts... (ndla : pfiooou, il était temps !)

Doucement mais fermement, il plaqua Charles contre le mur d'en face, posant ses deux paumes sur le mur d'un côté et de l'autre de sa tête. Faussement prisonnier, Charles ne bougea pas et ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, légèrement surpris par la démarche d'Erik. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il savait jouer avec la proximité et cette fausse sensation d'incapacité (à fuir, à prononcer un mot, à quitter de ses yeux ceux d'Erik) avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuel.

- Tu apprécies parler avec moi, pas vrai ? demanda Erik de sa voix plus profonde et grave que d'habitude.

A ce moment-là, Charles sut immédiatement qu'Erik était aussi excité que lui, rien que par l'assombrissement soudain de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il hocha la tête, répondant à sa question par l'affirmative.

Erik se rapprocha encore plus. Charles devait à présent penser à respirer pour le faire vraiment, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur le visage magnifique d'Erik qui s'approchait légèrement.

- Quand je t'ai embrassé, tu n'as pas fui, tu m'as embrassé en retour, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles se demanda comment il allait faire pour parler, respirer et se retenir de sauter au cou d'Erik à la fois. Alors il se contenta d'hocher à nouveau la tête.

Désormais, Erik était tout contre lui, leurs corps à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Charles se sentit rougir quand il ressentit la chaleur corporelle d'Erik, qui était brûlante en plus de la sienne. Les lèvres d'Erik étaient quasiment contre les siennes, s'effleurant seulement légèrement quand il commença à parler à nouveau :

- Quand je suis proche, tu sens ton coeur battre plus fort ? Tu sens ma présence avec tous tes sens ? Tu sens comme une force irrésistible qui t'attire vers moi ? Tu sens tes pensées aller là où elles ne devraient pas ? Est-ce que je te fais de l'effet ?

Quelle question ! Charles sentait sa respiration même être dérangée par la présence d'Erik et celui-ci lui demandait s'il lui faisait de l'effet ! Il sentit un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres, prêt à rappeler à Erik à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet quand ce dernier décida de s'en rendre compte par lui-même : il laissa sa main glisser de la joue de Charles jusqu'à son cou, sur son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il pressa fermement. Charles ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement quand il sentit la main d'Erik sur son membre déjà presque dur.

Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentit rougir entièrement et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, n'osant plus relever les yeux. Il entendit Erik rire doucement :

- Je ne trouve pas ça extrêmement drôle, remarqua Charles avec une petite moue.

Devant cette magnifique moue, ce délicieux mouvement des lèvres de Charles, Erik ne put se retenir d'aller chercher ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un autre baiser, leur deuxième, encore plus parfait et plus sensuel que le premier. Charles ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, se sentant complètement entraîné par ce baiser.

Il eut un léger hoquet de surprise quand il sentit Erik se presser contre lui, le plaquant contre le mur avec tout son poids. Quelque chose d'incroyablement dur se pressa contre sa cuisse. Visiblement, il lui faisait aussi de l'effet.

Quand le baiser prit fin, les deux hommes en manque d'oxygène, leurs yeux se connectèrent à nouveau :

- Parce que c'est l'effet que tu me fais. Si tu savais toutes les pensées que j'ai sur toi et que je ne devrais pas... fit Erik.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Erik, sous les yeux surprit de celui-ci, imaginant déjà le pire :

- J'en ai déjà une petite idée, mon ami, répondit Charles. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit...

Puis, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et disparut à l'intérieur. Erik se dépêcha d'entrer à sa suite. Hank était déjà visiblement très occupé à rouler la pelle de sa vie à Raven qui était étonnement autorisée à entrer dans les chambres destinées à la gente masculine. Mais Erik n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en occuper. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon, cherchant Charles des yeux.

Raven, coupant le baiser un instant, regardant Erik avec les yeux pétillants de son frère, désigna le couloir des chambres avant de reprendre ses activités.

Erik ouvrit la première chambre : celle où Charles l'attendait.

- Une vrai torture, fit remarquer Erik qui commençait seulement à respirer à nouveau.

Charles ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'expliquer : il était déjà devant lui, en train de s'acharner sur les boutons de sa chemise, étonnamment calme, réussissant à défaire tous les boutons sans en arracher un. Il semblait être habitué à retirer avec calme les chemises vu le nombre qu'il portait.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Erik qui avait déjà du mal à se priver des lèvres de Charles, maintenant qu'elles étaient à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Il saisit les cheveux de Charles pour l'attirer dans une autre baiser bien plus connoté sexuellement. Il l'embrassait comme il avait envie de lui faire l'amour : passionnément, tendrement, mais sans grande douceur.

Puis, Charles s'occupa de sa propre chemise, sentant les mains d'Erik trembler de désir tandis que se dernier s'occupait de leurs pantalons. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent en boxers, face à face.

Charles ne tarda pas à aller explorer le torse d'Erik, le caressant, des fois du bout des doigts, des fois de la paume de sa main, faisant monter le plaisir d'Erik comme des vagues.

- Charles, si tu ne te décides pas à faire quelque chose ici et maintenant, commença Erik d'une voix bien plus faible que ce qu'il avait voulu.

Le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains se décidaient enfin à accrocher le bord de son boxer pour le descendre complètement, dévoilant ce dont il avait eu un aperçu tout à l'heure.

Erik ne put empêcher de pousser un grognement presque animal quand les lèvres de Charles se refermèrent sur son membre. Il saisit à nouveau les cheveux de Charles pour le pousser contre lui, pour qu'il prenne encore de plus de lui dans sa bouche. Mais ce geste stoppa immédiatement Charles. D'une main, douce mais ferme, il prit celle d'Erik et la poussa de ses cheveux avant de saisir à deux mains les hanches d'Erik pour les maintenir contre le mur tandis qu'il allait et venait sur son membre.

Erik sentait que le travail de Charles allait bientôt porter ses fruits. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter légèrement et il ferma les yeux, prêt à...

- Cha... Charles ? fit Erik d'une voix tremblante. Pou...Pourquoi arrêtes-tu ?

- On a encore tellement de choses à faire, Erik, ce serait dommage de s'arrêter, hum ?

Erik ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un simple touché. Si Charles le touchait, seulement du bout des doigts, il pourrait enfin évacuer toute cette tension qui le rendait fou.

La prochaine sensation fut la main de Charles sur son poignet, guidant sa main dans quelque chose de froid. Erik fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Charles :

- Hey, se moqua gentiment Charles, c'est ta première fois avec un homme ? Tu comptes me laisser tout faire ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu demandes, Charles, grogna Erik, retirant ses doigts de la substance froide.

Il décida de prendre alors les choses en main. Il repoussa gentiment mais fermement Charles sur le lit, le maintenant là, se postant sur lui. Puis, ses doigts allèrent trouver son entrée et, tandis qu'il commençait à s'occuper du désir de Charles, malheureusement laissé pour compte, il entra un doigt en lui.

Il était incroyablement serré et brûlant :

- Alors, pour qui est-ce la première fois ? répliqua Erik en riant.

- C'est loin d'être ma première fois, Erik.

Puis, il entra un deuxième doigt, sentant Charles se contracter légèrement devant l'intrusion, mais le laissant faire quand même. Erik n'avait jamais «préparé» de partenaire. En général, chacun s'occupait de son propre désir, ne se rencontrant que lorsque les choses devenaient intéressantes. Mais il avait envie de faire du bien à Charles, de ne pas le blesser. Il fit donc quelques vas et viens avant de rajouter un troisième doigt, sa main toujours sur lui, réveillant son désir peu à peu.

La technique sembla plutôt bien marcher : Charles était en train de se battre pour respirer normalement sans gémir. Erik trouvait cette respiration saccadée très excitante. Quand il jugea que Charles était prêt, il décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en l'abandonnant complètement.

L'effet se fit tout de suite voir : Charles fronça les sourcils en regardant Erik.

- Par tous les Dieux, Erik que...

- Hummm... Je réfléchis...

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, Erik...

- Je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien faire...

- A ton avis ? s'exclama Charles en levant les yeux au ciel.

- ... Il va falloir que tu me le dises, répondit Erik avec un grand sourire.

- Pa... pardon ?

Erik saisit doucement le membre de Charles, le serrant légèrement. Charles ferma les yeux, laissant le plaisir l'envahir pour quelques secondes. Puis, les lèvres d'Erik vinrent prêt de l'oreille de Charles, chuchotant :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse.

Aussitôt, le sang afflua aux joues de Charles. Il était incroyablement mignon quand il rougissait. Erik avait presque du mal à croire qu'une créature aussi sensuelle puisse être aussi mignonne. Mais son propre désir, sa propre envie dévorante du corps de l'autre ainsi que la sensation brûlante de son coeur battant la chamade contre sa poitrine lui rappela l'étrange dualité de Charles.

Ce dernier essayait de reprendre son souffle et de garder ses idées cohérentes pour formuler ses phrases :

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de perdre du temps et que... mon Dieu, Erik... Tu vas finir par venir en moi ?

- Mot magique ?

- Abracadabra, répliqua Charles en tirant la langue

Erik ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réplique. Il embrassa Charles à nouveau avant de s'occuper du problème le plus urgent du moment. Doucement, il entra en Charles.

Il n'avait pas être vierge, il était très serré. Erik s'entendait à peine grogner de plaisir tandis qu'il entrait en Charles, sentant son corps l'accepter peu à peu. Il n'avait pas envie de brusquer les choses.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il regarda le visage de Charles, ses yeux bleus assombris par un désir presque animal, ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés, tombant devant ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Erik essuya la larme qui commençait à perler aux yeux de son amant :

- Ça va ?

- Je vais faire une comparaison qui ne sera peut-être bien venue, mais sache qu'avec Sebastian, trois doigts suffisaient, haleta Charles.

Erik fit un mouvement de hanches pour lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Sebastian. Cela sembla marcher car le jeune homme sous lui attrapa ses biceps et les serra jusqu'à ce que ses ongles laissent plusieurs marques dans sa chair.

Erik continua ses vas et viens. Toute la tension sexuelle accumulée depuis qu'il avait vu Charles pour la première fois. S'il avait su...

OoOoO

- Mon Dieu, fit Hank horrifié, que font-ils là-dedans ?

- Ils jouent aux échecs, répondit Raven en riant.

- Maintenant, je me demande comment je vais dormir... ou même regarder Charles en face...

- Tu n'auras plus à regarder Charles en face... Sauf si tu veux qu'Erik te soupçonne de vouloir lui piquer Charles. Pour dormir, on peut s'arranger...

- Mais je croyais que les hommes ne pouvaient pas aller dans les chambres des filles !

- Et vice versa, confirma Raven en souriant avant d'embrasser Hank à nouveau.

OoOoO

- Erik, souffla Charles en gémissant. Erik, je vais...

- Moi aussi, informa Erik.

Quelques vas et viens plus tard, Charles vint par jouir dans la main d'Erik, se resserrant autour de son membre. Ils sentirent leurs muscles se raidir complètement alors qu'ils vinrent tous les deux dans le même orgasme.

Ils reprirent leurs souffle tranquillement, Erik se retirant de Charles pour s'allonger à ses côtés sur le lit défait. Quand il fut redescendu de son nuage, il dévora Charles des yeux. Celui-ci était en train de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, sa rougeur disparaissant peu à peu. Erik posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Charles, la parcourant de petits baisers tendres :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir encore dit que je t'aimais.

- Si, à la fin.

- Ah oui ?

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je raterai. Pour rien au monde.

- Je t'aime, Charles.

- Je t'aime aussi Erik. Vraiment.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Erik embrassa Charles à nouveau. Ils se sourirent, puis Charles ouvrit les draps pour s'y enfouir, invitant Erik avec lui, totalement nus, l'un contre l'autre.

OoOoO

- C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passé, déclara Sebastian, les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond.

Emma lui sourit, les yeux plein d'amour avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres :

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Sebastian lui sourit aussi tandis qu'elle détournait la tête pour masquer la rougeur qui attaquait ses joues. Il se releva sur un coude pour embrasser les lèvres de son amante avant de murmurer :

- Tu sais que je t'aime. je t'ai toujours aimée.

OoOoO

- Je sais ! déclara Hank le lendemain.

Charles releva la tête vers lui d'un air interrogateur, flottant dans la chemise d'Erik, ayant encore un peu de mal à se réveiller. Hank dut détourner les yeux pour éviter de penser à des choses très peu catholiques en voyant le si mignon Charles le regarder avec des yeux plein de curiosité. Sans compter qu'Erik était prêt à le tuer avec les yeux s'il regardait Charles d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il se contenta de regarder Raven qui sortait de la douche en serviette :

- Que diriez-vous d'aller voir X-Men First-Class ? Il m'a l'air pas mal !

- X-Men First-Class ? répéta Raven.

- Tu veux dire ce film avec des guignols en combinaison noire et jaune qui font semblant d'avoir des super-pouvoirs ? demanda Erik en haussant un sourcil, formulant la phrase la plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais adressée à Hank.

- Il me semble très bien, décida Charles.

- Bon... concéda Erik.

- Parfait, il y a une séance à 14h15, ça vous dit ?

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bon.. je ne suis pas vraiment douée en smut, lemon etc, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ! Ceci n'est pas la fin de ma fic, il y aura juste n dernier chapitre après, promis, je vous éviterai les supplices de ce genre !

PS : j'adooooooooooooore vos reviews !


	7. WeekEnd

**CHAPITRE SEPT : Week-end.**

- Quatre places pour X-Men First-Class, s'il vous plaît, fit Charles en adressant un grand sourire au jeune vendeur qui lui caressa doucement les doigts quand il lui donna les tickets sans même prendre la peine de compter l'argent.

Charles lui sourit, le remercia et s'en alla. Le jeune homme resta un moment fixé sur son dos, le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'une main bien plus masculine entre dans son champ de vision, saisissant la taille de Charles, jetant un regard noir au vendeur qui se contenta de regarder ailleurs, persuadé qu'il en allait de sa vie.

Erik détestait sortir avec Charles. Non, correction, Erik détestait la foule quand il était avec Charles. Son petit ami était un vrai détecteur d'homosexuels. Sur son passage,s tous les hommes un tant soit peu intéressés de la gente masculine ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager _son_ petit ami et diverses parties de son corps. Si ça ne semblait pas déranger plus que cela le jeune étudiant en génétique, ça dérangeait grandement son nouveau petit ami, Erik qui était de nature très jalouse. S'il avait pu tatouer un «Je suis à Erik.» sur le front de Charles, il l'aurait fait.

Ils retrouvèrent Hank et Raven pour distribuer les tickets. Raven était en train de faire manger à Hank une glace sous les commentaires de beaucoup de filles de l'université se trouvant là entre amies. Elle pouvait de là les entendre murmurer :

- Il est troooop sexy ! Tu crois qu'il est de l'université ?

- Non, t'es folle je l'aurais tout de suite remarqué !

Elle se contenta de poser un baiser plein de chocolat sur la joue d'Hank qui s'empressa de l'effacer, légèrement gêné de se donner en spectacle comme cela. Il fallait avouer qu'être amoureux lui allait très bien au teint.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la salle et à choisir leurs sièges. Erik s'assit à côté de Charles qui s'assit à côté de Raven qui s'assit à côté d'Hank. En regardant son ami, sa soeur et son petit ami réunis autour de lui et s'entendant (assez) bien, Charles ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il se promit de tout faire pour que ce bonheur dure le plus longtemps possible. Qu'il ne prenne jamais fin. Il prit la main d'Erik dans la sienne et la serra. Erik se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils firent Sebastian et Emma rentrer. Pas de costumes hyper-huppés sur le dos, ni airs hautains, ni tonnes de maquillage. En voilà d'autre à qui l'amour faisait du bien. Charles n'avait jamais vu Sebastian sourire avec une telle franchise. Même pas quand il était avec lui. Les deux se tenaient pas la main et s'installèrent dans la rangée juste devant eux.

Charles les salua. Il fit la bise à Emma avec un clin d'oeil complice tandis que Sebastian serrait la main d'Erik un peu sèchement mais sans grande hostilité. La guerre froide était en train de se détendre. Puis, Charles se retrouva en face de Sebastian. Un peu gênés, ils finirent par se regarder dans les yeux, un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres :

- Sans rancune, lui assura Sebastian avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Erik serra la main de Charles encore plus fort, le ramenant à lui. Sebastian fut assez surpris de voir à quel point Erik aimait Charles, à quel point il était jaloux et possessif... à quel point il lui ressemblait en fait. Mais il ne fit pas de réflexion là-dessus et se contenta de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil aux côtés d'Emma.

OoOoO

A la fin du film, Raven releva la tête de l'épaule d'Hank et ils sortirent en attendant Erik et Charles. Ils virent en souriant Sebastian et Emma aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles : ces deux-là n'avaient pas fait que regarder le film apparemment.

Erik sortit avec Charles, main dans la main.

- Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas le chef d'oeuvre transcendantal du siècle, lui fit Erik.

- Je pense que ce film est très bien : pour un film d'action, les personnages sont très recherchés, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Moui... ceci dit, je trouve très peu crédible le fait que Magneto laisse Professeur X sur la plage après lui avoir fait tant de mal...

- Il suit ses propres idéologies, expliqua Charles, je suis sûr que Professeur X le comprend et lui pardonne.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment il fait !

Les deux, s'ils étaient très amoureux et avaient une relation sexuelle passionnée et fréquente, continuaient à parler, à affirmer leurs opinions et à débattre là-dessus lors de longues conversations nocturnes. Leurs différends, cependant, ne nuisaient jamais à leur relation.

- Dis-toi, repris Charles, que nous, au moins, nous pouvons rester ensemble malgré nos divergences.

Erik lui sourit et, sans lâcher la main de Charles, se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le couloir du cinéma, devant tout le monde. leur relation n'était un secret pour personne.

- Bon, Charles, Erik, appela Raven, attendez au moins d'être à la maison pour faire ce genre de choses !

Charles rompit le baiser, riant légèrement, ses joues rougissant du à la gêne. Erik ne put que lui sourire. Il avait de la chance, en effet.

Ils avaient de la chance.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voilà C'est fini ! Vous pouvez reprendre une activité normale ! Je sais, ce chapitre est assez court, mais je voulais être sûre de pouvoir le finir sans le bâcler et puis, je suis pas très forte en guimauve...

Ceci dit, je suis contente que mes personnages finissent bien ! Et vous ?


End file.
